Moose Related
"I'm Unswoopable. SWOOP~" ~Moose_Related Accidents (to 3angels4life) MooseRelated is a member of Flipline Forum. He created some roleplays which as the Papa's Freezeria Roleplay and the Papa's Cupcakeria Roleplay. His number one favorite customer is Utah, with Nevada in 2nd and his favorite Gameria is Freezeria. He became really happy when his roleplays became very noticeable, especially his cupcakeria roleplay, as it got to above 100 pages. Flipline Discovered He was watching his brother play Papa's Burgeria when he was about 9, and his brother was playing it at a website where you play to win electronics and text bonuses. He was still at Philippines, and after 3 years, he and his family moved to Canada to meet with his father. He then remembered his brother playing Papa's Burgeria and he noticed there are other gamerias, all packed in Flipline Studios. He saw Utah's flipdeck as the first one, and she suddenly became his favorite character. He joined the forums, because he got bored by just playing gamerias. His Life In The Forums MooseRelated When MooseRelated first came to the forums, he was so childish, due to Moshi Monsters Forums having no freedom of growing up. He was used to being a child, and he used his personality to post useless topics and posts. Moshi Monsters Forums also brought him that one thing. Roleplaying. Everybody in the kiddie forum love roleplaying and going off topic in topics. He used that factor to type type type what he had to. Everybody was annoyed to the max about his personality. He made a topic if everybody hated him, and he saw the results, and he was glorified that everybody thought he was awesome. He never knew what the word troll is, so he investigated, and he found out. Adam had said that he was a troll, but, he wasn't trying to annoy people, so, he changed into a new personality, and he felt freedom after that. MooseRelated was a bit mad that Utah was eliminated at the game, so, he decided to try to eliminate Willow, but it was too hard, so he went for Nevada, and some random person to be eliminated. B.E.A.T. When B.E.A.T., he made a stupid topic about twerking. Everyone agreed it was stupid, and the topic got deleted. James wong started saying him including Papl and Adam that they were trolls. Moose_Related He changed his name to Moose_Related after being Moose_Related Accidents for two days. Fan Work To the Flipline Forum, Moose_Related is a fan artist and a fan fiction writer. Fan Fictions Moose_Related has started 5 (?) fanfictions so far. His famous one is World Peace. He began to make other pointless fan fics that immediately stopped after the first chapter, but some fan fics survived three chapters. His only living fanfic is "The Flip Region." Fan Art Moose_Related has been drawing on MSPaint, then realized he had GIMP. He discovered that many people are using PaintToolSai and tried drawing and got interested. He can only draw Mindy. :'( He had stopped making fan arts because he doesn't feel like making art. He continued to make fan art sometime around 2014. He uses SAI now Gallery Winterutah.png Utah.png lotad_avvie.png|B.E.A.T.'s current avatar. Trivia *His past names were MooseRelated ''and ''B.E.A.T.. *Is a Filipino *Loves Utah and Nevada very much to the max! **Is responsible for Seasonal Utahs *Hates violence to the max *Doesn't see the point of mosquitos *11 years old *Born at January 10, 2002 *Watches Disney *Likes Demi Lovato *He makes a lot of fan fic fails *Mainly makes female FCs. **Currently his most popular FC is Emma ** He is also friend of mi. Category:Forum Members Category:Male Users Category:Top 30 Poster Category:People who registered in 2013 Category:M Users Category:Users from Canada Category:Users from Philippines Category:Story Makers Category:Past Tootsicle Category:Fan Artists Category:Powerpoint Artists Category:Fast poster Category:Forum Fanatics